


In Which A Hufflepuff Must Gryffindor

by asistersuffragette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Gryffindor Abby, Gryffindor Bram, Gryffindor Nick, Hufflepuff Leah, Hufflepuff Simon, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asistersuffragette/pseuds/asistersuffragette
Summary: "So, what I’m trying to say is that the Yule Ball is today. I guess you already know that since you’re a student here. For what it’s worth, I’ll be there until it ends. And I hope I see you there."A reimagining of the ferris wheel scene with a magical Hogwarts twist.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	In Which A Hufflepuff Must Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: this was actually my final assignment for my young adult literature class in college.

_Blue,_

_I’ve been writing and rewriting this letter all weekend, and I still can’t get it right. But I’m going to do this. So here we go._

_I know I haven’t written in a while. It’s been a weird couple of weeks. The Howler at lunch really threw a wrench in things._

_So, first I want to say this: I know who you are._

_I mean, I still don’t know your name, or what you look like, your Hogwarts house, or all that other stuff. But you have to understand that I really do know you. I know that you’re smart and careful and weird and funny. And you notice things and listen to things, but not in a nosy way like Moaning Myrtle. In a real way. Your little barn owl loves you, and clearly must know something you don’t if she keeps finding me. You overthink things and remember details and you always, always say the right thing. Better than Ravenclaw._

_And I think I like that we got to know each other from the inside out._

_So, it occurred to me that I’ve been spending a lot of time thinking about you and rereading all your letters. But I’ve been spending very little time spelling things out for you and taking chances and putting my heart on the line,_

_Obviously, I don’t know that the hell I’m doing here, but what I’m trying to say is that I like you. I more than like you. When I flirt with you, it’s not a joke, and when I say I want to know you it’s not just because I’m curious. I’m not going to pretend I know how all this ends, and I don’t have a freaking clue if it’s possible to fall in love through letters. But I would really like to meet you, Blue. I want to try this. I can’t imagine a scenario where I won’t kiss your face off as soon as I see you._

_Just wanted to make that perfectly clear._

_So, what I’m trying to say is that the Yule Ball is today. I guess you already know that since you’re a student here. For what it’s worth, I’ll be there until it ends. And I hope I see you there._

_Love,_

_Simon._

Simon hesitated as he gave the little barn owl the letter. After the owl flew away, all bets were off.

Simon took a shaky breath. “Get your shit together, Spier.”

He handed the letter over to the owl and gave her a little scratch on the head.

“Now I know you know who this goes too, but please be careful. Everything is riding on that letter, and I owe them so much more than what’s in there. Especially after the Howler incident.”

Oh Merlin, the Howler incident. The day Martin Addison decided to out Simon by sending a Howler into the Great Hall at lunchtime. When the bright red envelope appeared, everyone assumed some poor student was about to be scolded by a parent. Instead, they heard a ridiculous impression of Simon.

_“_ _Simon Spier’s open invitation to all blokes!_

_Dear all blokes of Hogwarts,_

_With this missive, I hereby declare that I am supremely gay and open for business. Interested parties may contact me directly to discuss arrangements for anal buttsex. Or blowjobs. But don’t give me blue balls. Ladies need not apply. That is all.”_

Simon never saw Professor Albright storm in so quickly. She shot down the Howler with a spell within seconds, but it was too late. Martin Addison outed Simon to the whole school.

Simon thought he lost Blue that day. And he did, for a while. But with this letter, maybe he could get him back. Those five months of letters couldn’t amount to nothing, not after everything they wrote.

“Okay, time to go.” Simon gave the bird one final head scratch. After a long stare, the bird flew out the window into the night sky.

Simon stared out the window. His chest was tight. His mind was caught somewhere between excitement and complete dread. What would he do if Blue didn’t show? Merlin, what would he do if he did show?

“Simon Spier! You better be decent because we’re coming in.”

Abby Suso burst through his dormitory door with Leah Burke in tow. While Abby was all smiles, Leah looked ready to hex someone.

“Simon! The Yule Ball starts soon. You’re not even dressed?!”

“I was a little preoccupied.”

Abby and Leah’s eyes both went wide.

“Holy shit, you actually sent it,” Abby questioned.

“I can’t hide any of this anymore. Not after what happened. And…I don’t what to hide anymore.” Simon admitted sheepishly.

“Well, if you’re meeting your boy, you can’t look anything less than perfection. I’ll be right back!” Abby dashed out the door, leaving only Leah and Simon in the room.

“Hey,” Simon said quietly. When did talking to one of his best friends become so awkward?

“Hi,” Leah said, clearly avoid eye contact.

“You look really pretty, Leah.”

She did. Leah rarely wore anything other than jeans or leggings when not in their school uniform. Now, she wore a royal blue, A-line gown covered in delicate floral applique. Her brown hair was braided into a halo around her head.

“Thanks.” Leah gave a small smile. “My mum helped me pick it out over the holiday. And…Abby did my hair.”

Simon’s eyes widened. “You let Abby help you?”

“Yeah…I guess she’s not so bad.”

“No, she’s not.”

Silence fell over the room as their eyes met. How did they let things become so awkward between them?

“Are you still mad at me?” Simon quietly asked.

“Yes. No…it’s…”

“You know how sorry I am, right?”

“How sorry you are that you didn’t tell me, or how you told _Abby_ first?”

“Leah-”

“Six months, Simon! You’re only known her for six months. And you felt more comfortable telling _an Ilvermory transfer student_ than your _best friend!_ ”

“Look, I don’t know why but it was, okay.” Simon sighed. “You’ve known me our entire lives. You have this whole idea of me built up in your mind. I was afraid of what would happen if I shattered it.”

Leah’s face softened. “Simon…”

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road!” Abby shouted as she burst through the door. She grabbed Simon’s hand in hers. “I hope everything works out. In fact, I know it will.”

Leah hesitantly came forward and grasped Simon’s other hand. She met his eyes with a weak but forgiving smile. “Yeah, it will.” Leah sighed. “Now go get dressed before Abby self-combusts.”

Simon quickly put on his dress robes in his dorm’s attached bathroom. The dress robes looked similar to a muggle tuxedo with a velvet black cloak worn over top. He stared at himself in the mirror. He could try to tame his hair, but even the strongest potions or spells could tame his permanent bedhead. This was as good as it was going to get.

“Okay,” Simon said, stepping back into the room, “do your worst.”

“Damn, Spier! Look at you. You clean up nice.” Abby said with an excited grin.

“I approve.” Leah added softly.

“But I have one final touch for you.” Abby proclaimed.

Abby pulled a boutonnière made of bright blue wildflowers out of her bag.

“Flowers?” Simon questioned.

“Not just any flowers. Centaurea cyanus. Commonly known as blue cornflower or-”

“Bachelor’s Button,” Leah interjected. “Abby, where did you find these? They’re not native to Scotland.”

“I snagged some from Professor Longbottom. I think they’re his wife’s favorite? Either way, he’s too busy chaperoning our classmates to notice one tiny girl sneaking into his private greenhouse.” Abby explained with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Wait, Bachelor’s Button?” Simon asked.

“Old Muggle folklore says if a gentleman pins it to his shirt, he’ll know if his lady loves him.”

“Okay, that’s so heteronormative.”

“Shut up. I’m not finished. If the flower grows pale, she doesn’t love him. If it remains vibrant, her love is strong. Muggles, however, don’t know the truth behind that myth.”

“The truth?”

“Cornflowers are extremely old flowers. Old and enchanted. My professor had loads back at Ilvermory. Anyway, in reality, cornflowers admit a soft blue glow around the wearer’s love. They grow brighter the closer you get.” Abby took the cornflowers and pinned them to Simon’s cloak. “And I thought, tonight was no better night for them.”

Simon smiled. One of his first genuine smiles since everything fell apart. “Thanks, Abby.”

“We love you, Simon.” Abby smiled.

“Yeah.” Leah agreed.

The three grinned at each other. Simon finally had his friends back.

“Are you guys gonna stare at each other or are we gonna go get crazy?” Nick interjected from the doorway.

“Only if you don’t get over here.” Abby joked dragging Nick over to the rest of them.

“Hey man,” Nick said looking to Simon.

“Hey.”

“You ready for this?”

“No. But let’s do it.”

“Hell yeah!”

The group made their way to the Great Hall. Abby and Nick, now comfortably cemented in their romantic relationship, held hands. Really, it was more like Abby was pulling Nick along. Simon and Leah linked arms. Despite the nerve-wracking situation, Simon felt like things were back to normal. Sure, Leah was still hurt but, she seemed to be on the road to forgiveness along with the rest of his friends.

When they reached the Great Hall, they started to see some of their other friends. Cal Price and Taylor Metternich, co-leaders of the Hogwarts choir, walked in together. They wore matching dress robes in emerald green. Simon and Abby waved at them. Cal may not have been Blue, but he was still Simon’s friend. It was good to see him happy.

Some of Nick’s quidditch friends all stood outside the door with their respective dates. Simon waved to Garrett but noticed Bram Greenfeld was missing. Maybe he was off somewhere with his date?

Nora Spier, Simon’s younger sister, was just inside the hall with a few other fourth-year girls. Her friend and she all wore dresses in matching bright scarlet.

“Simon!” Nora called.

“Hey, Nora.” Simon hugged his little sister.

“How are you doing? Is everything okay?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just have fun with your friends.”

“Si-”

“I swear everything will be fine. More than fine hopefully.”

Simon took a deep breath and walked into the Great Hall. All the usual décor and furniture had been removed and replaced with more thematic choices. A few tables with chairs were scattered around the edges of the room, making more room for the dance floor. Where the professor normally sat a band now played. The room was full of pine trees and wintertime flowers. A delicate layer of frost covered everything, and snow gently fell from the enchanted ceiling.

Simon glanced around at all of his classmates. Any one of them could be Blue. In his letter, he said he would be at the Yule Ball all night. To meet him there. To find him there. That if Blue wanted to continue this—whatever _this_ was—tonight would be the night to reveal himself.

So, there Simon stood. Watching his best friends dance. Waiting for a random boy who stole his heart to appear.

But time passed quickly. It was almost 10:30 pm, and as the night went on, Simon’s hope began to fade. Most of his classmates started to clear out about thirty minutes ago. Anyone still left on the dancefloor looked delirious. (Whether from alcohol or exhaustion, Simon couldn’t tell.) Abby and Nick sat in a corner staring at each other like one of those gross couples, and Leah was talking to Taylor Metternich about Merlin knows what.

The fact that Blue probably wasn’t coming started to settle in Simon’s heart. The blue cornflower remained dim all night. The sight of the ball started to make him nauseous. He forced himself up from his chair and went outside into the cold Scottish air. He sat on one of the larger rocks and buried his head in his hands.

“Can I sit here?” Simon looked up. It was cute Bram Greenfeld.

“I was kind of waiting for someone.”

Bram gave a shy smile. “I know.”

The blue cornflower on Simon’s cloak started to glow brightly. Simon felt a knot form in his stomach.

“It’s you.”

“I know I’m late.”

The boys sat there in silent, nervous smiles on their lips. Simon's heart pounded in his chest. Is this what being drunk felt like?

“I just got your letter. I thought I was going to miss you.”

“It’s okay.” Simon took a shaky breath. “More than okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Merlin, it was Bram. Bram with his expressive brown eyes, light brown skin, soft dark curls, and cute, knobbly hands. His Blue. No. His _Bram_. He was his Bram. The thought overwhelmed him.

Bram met Simon’s eyes. “Are you disappointed that it’s me?”

Simon tried to bite back a smile. “No. Are you?”

“No.”

They locked eyes. Simon leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bram’s. To his delight, Bram kissed him back. The cornflowers glowed intensely. After a moment, Simon pulled back and stared at Bram.

“I’m glad it’s you,” Simon whispered.

Bram took Simon’s hand into his.

“Me too.”


End file.
